Fairy Tail: The dragon in ice
by SprigganFT
Summary: A new generation one dragon has been found. Not fitting the origin of the others, they start to wonder about their new guild mate, shrouded in mystery.
1. Chapter 1

With the great battle of Fairy Tail raging on in the distance. One cloacked man and one cloacked teenage boy stood upon a hill and observed the fighting. With the man baring the great symbol of Fairy Tail, he felt obligated to jion the battle. The great man known for his fighting skill earned himself the title of "The ace of Fairy Tail." So him entering the battle field would shorely turn the tides of the war. Not only him but the teenage boy as well would have a great impact, even though he wore no mark of a guild.  
"I know you don't have any experience as a mage but I picked you to jion me and my guild because of that; also because of your magic power and magic you posses. However, it looks like my guild need a hand, I ask you knowning that us two jioning the battle with affect Fairy Tails victory, will you jion me?" The man spoke as if he was clear and level headed. Although this only masked his dreaded fury, that was to be unleashed upon these poor souls. The boy didn't move. he took some more time to observe the war that could potentionally be his resting ground and then spoke.  
"Well you can't say this guild isn't interesting." The boy smiled. "Yeah, why not Guildarts? Its not like i came out of that ice just to sit around and do nothing." The boy that had no experience of battle, had a fire lit underneath him, which only fueled his fighting spirit. Putting his fist into his palm, the hood flew off his head, carried by the wind. This only revealed a boy that must be in his early sixteens. With his dark blue hair pointing to one side. His face captured his egar determination perfectly.  
The man didn't reply but instead smiled. With that he took an almighty leap and closed the gap between him and the war. The wizard started taking out enermy foot soldiers left and right with his crash magic. Only venting his rage. The count of the foot soldiers falling to the wizards hand went up by the minute. The crash magic he had mastered, that can only disasemble anything that was not an animal nor human, was working its charm. As the soldiers fell prey to the collapsing land benieth their feet.  
The boy could only stare in amazement at his new found masters ability. Egar as ever now, the boy ran into battle. However, was halted by his first obstical. The foot soldiers. With his other allies fighting in the middle of all the chaos and his master fighting to create towards those magicians. A grin fell across the boys face. As a great power that grew within him. Was about to be unleashed on the inicent souls that stood in his quake. As his magic was that of a dragon, the great dragon of the oceans, the great dragon pacifica.  
With one punch of his water engulfed fist many foot soldiers fell into the dispair of the great seas. As water of great speeds was prepelled towards them, taking out a couple tens of the one million foot soldiers that originally stood in his way. One water dragon iron fist after another. More and more soldiers fell. The master could only take a moment to admire his work before jioning the frey once again.  
"IO! Fairy Tail! What are you doing?!" The ace had finally broke to the other guild wizards, fighting to take back what was theirs. With the addition of the ace, the guild members corrisma had finally hightened. With smiles across their faces the charge towards the guild hall and the first master of Fairy Tail became more fierce. The tides of war had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

KABOOM! I was flung into a pack of enemy soldiers by an enemies attack. I could sense the his magic power before the wizard attacked but his attack was that of something I had felt before. Before I was sealed away in that ice. It was that of another dragon.  
"HEY! GUILDARTS!" The great wizard of Fairy Tail truned to face the great cloud that i was hidden in. "I found something!" The wizards face finally appeared of course i did not know who it was, as i had not met many people since I was set free. However, I knew that he was one of the spriggan twelve that Guildarts warned me about.  
"BOY! Get out of there!" A scream of a rather old man took my attention of my enemy, allowing him to unleash a devistating move.  
"Sea king dragon's water formation evelopment!" The high powered water spell shot across the battlefield directly hitting me.  
"HEY! If that hit someone else that would have hurt!" I started eating the attack like no other as the attack did have the same element as mine. "Hey guys leave him to me. I haven't let rip since coming back to life and all." With that I turned back to face my enemy. WHo at the time was smirking but i could tell behind the smirk was hesitation and shock.  
"How are you going God Serena by yourse..."  
"Go on then Tip!" That's all I needed. The confirmation from Guildarts.  
"Your using king dragon slaying guess I will have to as well then." The expression of my enemy turned to that of shock. "Ocean king dragon's judgement of the great tides!" It was just like my water dragons iron fist but this had tremendous range and power behind it.  
"That's nothing kid." God Serena sat there ready and waiting to take the blow from my attack, like it was about to be served for his breakfast. However, the number one wizard in Firoe was hit with the full force of my attack, unable to engulf any of it.  
"What! Why can't I eat your attack?!" When he finally stumbled back on to his feet. He looked at me with both the expression of confusion and the intent to kill.  
"Well... Well... I didn't know the all great God Serena would be tainted. Consider this one of my dragon slayers secret arts. Purifying waves. This poisons any enemy that has a tainted heart and doesn't allow the enemy to drink no more then a drop of its waters." This is it the battle had just begun and now the two dragon slayers were on a equal playing field. With one at a disadvantage to combat expeirence and lack of knowledge. The other one on a count down to his death.  
Mean while Guildarts had problem of his own arrising.  
"AHYAHYAHYAHYAHY! Well would ya' look at this. Looks like I've caught my self a big one." Guildarts was locked toe to toe in his own battle with another member of the spriggan twelve. Wahl Icht. And Guildarts was about to release part of his stored rage upon him.  
"Your the thing that took down Laxus aren't you? Once I'm done with you... There won't be a bolt of your body left." And Guildarts meant his threat and by god was he going to pull through with it.


End file.
